Earth-1600
Earth-1600 (also called the Neo Marvel Universe/'Neo Universe', or just the Marvel Universe) is an alternate universe with reimagined and updated versions of Marvel characters and storylines, with the addition of new characters and elements. The planet Earth, where most superhuman activities occur, is designated as Earth-1600 within Marvel's multiverse system History See Also: Timeline Overview Earth-1600 is a re-imagining of the Marvel universe, similar to the Ultimate universe, except that it's more oriented around the Mainstream continuity. It has the same features as in reality; the same countries, the same personalities, the same historical events, and so on. However, it has new features like Wakanda in Africa and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. It is also overpopulated by mutants, individuals born with astonishing super powers, and Animalians, animals with advanced biology and intelligence. The Big Bang Before the Big Bang, there were six singularities. These opened up and their resulting Big Bang created the universe. The six then compacted into primordial nuggets that came to be known as Infinity Stones. Earth's Prehistory 4,000,000 B.C. A Celestial called the Progenitor crash lands on Earth after being infected by the Horde. The Celestial's diseased body fluids seeped into the planet and percolated through the planet's primeval surface, forever altering the Earth's evolutionary trajectory and giving rise to the mutations and superhuman abnormalities that would be present in many of Earth's inhabitants. 1,000,000 B.C. The Celestials visit Earth one million years ago and experiment on humanity's prehistoric ancestors (a process they also carried out on several other planets). This results in the creation of new species such as the Eternals and mutants. Mutantkind would increase in numbers very slowly until modern times. Ancient Egypt In ancient Egypt, a baby was born to a tribe in Akkaba. Born with gray skin, the child inspired fear and was abandoned by the tribe. He was then found by Baal of the Sandstormers, who recognized the potential power in the child. Baal named the infant En Sabah Nur, literally meaning "The First One", as he was the first mutant born into existance, and raised him to become a warrior. As an adult, En Sabah Nur wished to rule a world in which only the strongest survive, and set out to fulfill his quest as Apocalypse. His existance would fall into legend in later human cultures, along with the Asgardians, and was represented as a figure of armeggedon. The Dark Ages In the Dark Ages, Asgardians came to Earth, most notably in Northern Europe, to visit and teach the humans there their language and culture. Early Norse cultures learned from these visits, and over time, the Asgardians' teachings, and even their existence, would fall into legend. 20th Century World War II Depression and economic unjust in Europe would spark the fire of the second World War. While the Nazis were taking their toll on Central Europe, detachments like Hydra were making gains in unconventional warfare. Led by Johann Schmidt, Hydra stole secret and important items, such as the Tesseract, which they intended to make new and deadly weapons with. In America, scientists Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark made remarkable breakthroughs that would set the stage for modern "superheroes." They developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that would transform a soldier into something more stronger, faster, and more resilient. One of the volunteers for Project Rebirth, Steven Rogers, was the first to be injected with the serum, and became the world's first superhero, "Captain America." Minutes after Rogers' transformation, Erskine was assassinated and most of the samples were destroyed before the project could be spread to bigger use. The war was won by the Allies, but with the cost of many lives that were sacrificed, and even being questioned about the true purpose of the war. The Birth of Mutants After Captain America's disappearance toward the end of the war, some members of the US government relentlessly wanted to recreate the super soldier serum. They secretly hired a group of scientists known as "Weapon-X" in Canada to do so. They abducted a soldier known only as Logan because of his mutant abilities; born with bone-like claws and a healing factor, as they thought he would be the key in recreating the serum. The scientists used Logan's DNA and accidentally created a new human gene, one which could one day turn mankind into extremely powerful beings, which inspired head scientist, Dr. Cornelius, who believed it to be humanity's greatest survival, and calls these altered humans "Homo superior". In a suicide attempt, Cornelius blows up the entire facility so the government won't get their hands on what he claimed to have created, and as a result, the mutant genome spreads as a virus and would eventually take its toll on the planet; turning ordinary humans into mutants and eventually overpopulating the planet. 21st Century Secrets to Erskine's super soldier formula have been baffled for decades until Dr. Bruce Banner tried to recreate his own serum. He thought he could do this through radiation, but was accidentally bombarded with his super soldier/gamma radiation-mixed formula after saving a young boy in his lab. The mutation went as far as transforming him into a giant raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk." In response to threats such as the Hulk and the Tesseract, the United Nations formed the World Security Council, which channeled resources into a security agency known as the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). Age of Heroes Avengers Howard Stark's son, Tony, had spent years since his father's death learning how to be a business man and further developing his father's company, but it wasn't long before his mutant powers manifested at adult age. He learns he could use his powers to his advantage as a highly-leveled intellectual to increase advanced technology and the profit he could earn just by selling it. As a genius, he was also responsible for many of Stark Industries' innovations in weapons technology. On a trip to Afghanistan, he and his convoy were ambushed, and he was held captive by terrorists called the Ten Rings to develop weapons for them. He escaped by making a battlesuit instead of the weapons they wanted. The incident had a profound effect on him, as he decided to turn his company away from violence and discontinue making military weapons. He was also creating a series of high-tech battlesuits that he can wear into battle himself. His actions as a hero had the effect of ushering a new superhero age, and began to publicly refer to his heroic persona as Iron Man. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury took interest in Iron Man's activities. He approached Stark and reviewed him to be included in a S.H.I.E.L.D.-sponsored group of individuals. He eventually withdrew from seeking his involvement due to his erratic nature, so he took his attentions toward weapons technology. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mandate was to protect the world and began to grow from a police agency into a powerful military force. The existance of the Asgardians returned when their heir to the throne, Thor, was banished to Earth until he was proven worthy to rule Asgard. His hammer, Mjolnir, impacted in New Mexico and caught the attention of S.H.I.E.LD. scientists. Thor eventually reclaimed his birthright and proved to S.H.I.E.L.D. that he can be considered an ally. Thor's brother, Loki, steals the tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. In order to counter this threat, Fury assembles a group of people as part of his Avengers Initiative. This most notably includes Captain America, who was revived after being frozen in the Arctic, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk, who is hospitalized in the Hellicarrier after being temporarily turned back into Bruce Banner by S.H.I.E.L.D. and in a very weakened state, and spies Black Widow and Hawkeye. Calling themselves the Avengers, they successfully repelled Loki and his Chitauri invasion on Earth. Spider-Man A teenager named Peter Parker, whose life was full of mysteries about the disappearance of his parents, gets bitten by a genetically-engineered spider, giving him a variety of arachnid-like abilities. He uses his newfound abilities for wrestling as "Spider-Man" so he can receive money to help his aunt and uncle. After he is denied the amount of money he needs, he lets a burglar who was robbing the place escape. He learns that another burglar went into Peter's house and kills his uncle and goes after him. Upon finding him, he learns it was the same person he let escape earlier and remembers from what his uncle said that "with great power comes great responsibility" and begins his life-long career fighting crime as the amazing Spider-Man. X-Men Superheroes were a relatively new phenomenon, with the Avengers being the first super-powered heroes to come to public knowledge. This changed, however, when Homo superior, better known as Mutants began to appear towards the beginning of the 21st century. Mutants have begun to spread all over the world than what everyone had expected due to the mutant virus. They were also persecuted by humanity for being different. This made a few people believe they were going to overpopulate the planet and its resources, and also too risky to contain their mutant powers. In addition, professor Charles Xavier, forms a secret team of mutants called the X-Men to show the world that mutantkind should not be feared and hated, and that they are ordinary people just like humanity who are able to help in anyway. He also opens a school in his mansion called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to teach young mutants to control their powers and use them for good. Fantastic Four Galactus Saga Coming of Galactus Infinity Saga Guardians of the Galaxy Age of Ultron Civil War Annihilation Infinity War Secret Wars Saga Heroic Age Disassembled Dark Reign Secret Wars Rebirth Notes *This universe is inspired by the Mainstream, Ultimate, and Cinematic universes. **This universe is more scientifically oriented like the Marvel Cinematic universe, in contrast to the Mainstream and Ultimate Universe. *Like Earth-1610, Earth-1600 features re-imagined and updated versions of the Marvel's most popular superhero characters, including Spider-Man, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The characters have new origins, freeing them from the sometimes convoluted back-histories of the original versions which were thought to turn off new readers unfamiliar with their extensive histories. *Earth-1600 contains references and elements from the Walt Disney franchise, since Marvel Entertainment is a subsidiary of Disney. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Realities Category:User Creations Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Lord Caesar's Realities Category:Inspired by Marvel